


Imagine

by nolifetrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom!Dan, Cafetería, Exhibitionism, Finalyear, M/M, Miniskirts, Smut, Teenphan, emophil, imagine, pasteldan, phansmut, skinnyjeans, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolifetrash/pseuds/nolifetrash
Summary: a crowded cafeteria, two horny boys, one lunchtime





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all, so I’ve actually started mainly writing on Wattpad, but if I’m happy with the stories over there, I’ll post them here too :) 
> 
> Follow my Wattpad @trashbasis

\- Imagine Daniel Howell, sitting alone in the corner of a crowded cafeteria, waiting for his boyfriend. A slight smirk on his face after reading the three messages he just received from Phil. Fiddling with the hem of his pastel yellow skirt.  
\- Imagine Philip Lester, speed walking down the empty hallways, late for lunch. A plan running through his head at how he was going to fuck Dan in the middle of a crowded lunch hall. Biting his lip piercings in anticipation.  
\- Imagine Phil bursting through the doors, people close by giving him curious looks, wondering why the black haired boys eyes reflected a storm of lust. Phil completely ignoring them, sharply looking into the corner where his pastel baby sat.  
\- Imagine Dan, cocking his eyebrow, watching his daddy prowl over to where he was sitting. Adjusting his skirt so it was hitched a little higher up his leg, showing a little more of his creamy thighs.  
\- Imagine Phil, once standing at the table, looking down upon Dan, getting lost in those deep brown eyes. Shifting his head slightly as to give Dan a hint he should move over along the bench.  
\- Imagine Dan, moving to sit on Phil's lap once his boyfriend had been seated, grinding down slightly, wordlessly telling his boyfriend he wanted to do this.  
\- Imagine Phil, smacking Dans butt slightly, a smirk planted across his face as he looked out across the cafeteria, making sure nobody was watching them. Whispering dirty things into his boyfriends ear, and despite being unable to see his face, Phil knowing Dan was trying his hardest not to look like he was horny as fuck.  
\- Imagine Dan, reaching behind himself, running his hand down Phil's 'My Chemical Romance' shirt and along the waistband of his black jeans.  
\- Imagine Phil, rutting up into Dan, unable to control a soft moan. Phil moving slightly so he could have easier access to underneath Dans skirt. He ran his hand along Dans lace panties, dragging his fingernails along the soft skin of Dans butt.  
\- Imagine Dan being unable to continue trying to undo Phil's belt, too lost in the feeling of Phil's fingernails slowly creeping closer to his hole. Giggling slightly and squeezing Phil's thigh, edging him on.  
\- Imagine Phil, nipping Dans ear, whispering that his baby was just going to have to wait until tonight to have Daddy's cock in his ass, that Phil's fingers were just going to have to do for the rest of the day.  
\- Imagine Dan blushing at Phil's words, excited for the absolute pleasure Phil's fingers would give his prostate. Removing his hands from Phil's thighs and placing them on his boyfriends cheek and jawline, looking back and giving him a lust filled look.  
\- Imagine that Phil knowing that to other students they looked like a couple who was just having a 'moment', but in reality his index finger was circling Dans entrance, watching his pastel baby's mouth attempt not to release a moan. Just before Dan breaks his silence, Phil takes his hand out from under Dans skirt, presses his middle finger into his boyfriends mouth and watches as Dan sucks away.  
\- Imagine Dan, whimpering slightly as his boyfriends hand ducks back under his skirt and gently pressed against his hole. Dan moving slightly so Phil would have better entrance, resulting in a moan that almost gave them away as the punk boy pushed his whole finger into Dan.  
\- Imagine Phil, looking around worried someone heard Dan moan, but nobody appears to have looked in their direction. Phil smirks, starting to move his finger in and out of Dan, watching as the boy slowly started circling his hips, begging for more.  
\- Imagine the moment Dan feels Phil's second finger enter next to the first. Phil starting to scissor Dans hole, stretching so the third can fit in. Once all three are in, the moans are barely able to be controlled, being turned into soft panting and whimpers.  
\- Imagine after a minute, Phil thrusting his own hard on up into Dans crotch, the feeling of his boyfriends entrance clamping, the wide open space where anyone could look and see them, it turned Phil on. Phil curls his fingers, searching for the spot that would almost certainly give them away.  
\- Imagine as Dan feels a long, skinny finger push against his prostate. A moan slips out of Dans pretty mouth, instantly covered up by a soft pink jumper sleeve. The boy can't help but wilt down as Phil chuckles and pushes the spot again, tears welling up in Dans eyes.  
\- Imagine as Phil starts thrusting his fingers into that spot, not really caring if the people around them realise what they were doing anymore, just wanting to watch his boyfriend come undone in his lap. Finally, the punk gets what he wanted, watching as his soft boyfriend buries his whole face in his jumper, sweat building up on his neck, cries escaping, the clamping of Dans insides around Phil's fingers, the most amazing thing.  
\- Imagine Dan being terrified that someone had just seen what had happened. Unable to look up from his jumper, he just leans back into Phil, who has now removed his fingers from Dan. A hand pushes away Dans arms and fingers are pressed to his lips. Dan opens his eyes, seeing only one girl looking their way, but she just winks and goes back to eating. Dan let's Phil's fingers into his mouth, sucking up his own juices and Phil's saliva. The boy glances down, seeing a wet patch on his skirt, and remembers his boyfriends problem too, but it seems to be absent.

'Not even hard from that daddy?? Did I do something wrong?' Dan whispers nervously.

'Oh baby, you were perfect. So lost within your own pleasure you didn't even seem to notice my dick pressing against your crotch, you made me come in my pants you little slut.' Phil chuckled, knowing the both of them would be getting a second round in the last stall of the boys bathroom in approximately 5 minutes.


End file.
